User blog:The Targaryen of District 4/Final Project
'Author's Note' Self-explanatory. This is to make up for all of my failed projects; so I have the satisfaction of having at least completed one project before I go inactive for good (the last thing I was able to complete was a Games around 2013/14). *'This is not a Games where you can submit tributes. This is a personal Games fanfiction. You are, however, free to root for any of the tributes.' *'This fanfiction will follow some canon rules, but some fanon rules will also be followed. This also set in an alternative universe; where everyone in the canon HG universe never existed and The Capitol grew even stronger. This meant that new methods of rebellion were needed to get rid of the President and the Games.' *'Centuries have passed and there has been numerous editions of the Games, so it's safe to say that this fanfiction would be set in a futuristic Panem.' *'The Capitol and Districts 0, 13 and 14 will also be featured.' *'The final thing that I will say is that this fanfiction will have several twists that I will try to make subtle. These twists stemmed from a particular inspiration.' 'Introduction' The 1000th Hunger Games: Panem's Future The Story of the 40th Quarter Quell 'Tributes' 'Lunaii Gallery' Lunaiis of the tributes will appear once they are introduced. FP Arecia.png|Arecia Wolfshowl, The Capitol 'The Story' 'Pre-Reapings' 'Arecia Wolfshowl, The Capitol' "Your fellow spies in District 0 have successfully completed an infiltration of Inga's Training Academy. They have confirmed that the traitor intends on getting a pair of her elite students to volunteer for the Games." The President's Lieutenants surrounded me. They are my superiors. It seems that my superiors have a new assignment for me. "What do you want me to do, gentlemen?" I ask. "As one of our best spies, we want you to volunteer and assassinate the District 0 duo. Because the assassination will have taken place inside the Arena, it will not be considered suspicious by the majority of Panem. After all, this war is undercover." "Speaking of undercover, to give you help in this assignment, we are going to give you a complete fake identity." "I have a question, gentlemen." I respond, waiting for the Lieutenants to finish speaking. "Go ahead." "Are you going to get anyone to work alongside me?" "Indeed. He is in the same class as you. You will find out who he is on the day of the reaping." Same class as me? Some of my classmates are incompetent or do not take their status as elite spies seriously. If I am to gain an assignment partner, at least give me someone who will be competent. "That will be all, spy. We have relayed every piece of information that the President has given us. You are free to leave." Upon receiving their permission to leave, I exited the room. ---- A day later "You got a new assignment? Girl, you're so lucky!" Lina exclaimed. I did not understand why she considered me lucky. She is this year's stylist for the female Capitol tribute. To put it basically, she is styling me. "I do not consider myself lucky over receiving a new assignment." I respond. "Oh liven up a little, will y-" "Are you okay, Lina?" I became concerned, once the eccentric woman paused and restrained herself from playfully hitting me in the shoulder. "I have a question. If you're going to volunteer, how are you going to stop the other girls from volunteering?" She asks. "That is a good question. I think there will be measures put in place to ensure that I get to volunteer. If they are taking any measures, they will have to make sure it does not appear to be suspicious. She is watching." "She-? Do you mean-?" "Inga." There was an eerie silence in the room. I looked at the clock. The time was 12:00pm. "Well, my friend, I must leave. But before I do, I am going to say something." Lina appeared to be curious. "I may have received an assignment from the President, yes. But that does not make me lucky. For all I know, this could be my last assignment that I ever do. I could be killed for all I know. And if that happens, my sister will be all alone. You, on the other hand, do not have to do any assignment and you were scouted to become a stylist. You are one of the most talented people in this Academy; being both a spy and a stylist. If anything, you are the luckier individual." With that speech being said, I left. ---- My meeting with Lina was the only part of the day that was leisurely. The rest was preparation for the reaping. Stage 1 was confirming my current identity. "As you may know by now, we have to do this for safety reasons." Hope told me. "A necessary part of the process." I simply nodded. The pair of us sat at a desk, in a room away from the classrooms. As one of the security guards of the Academy, he had to sit on the opposite side of the desk. On this desk were the essentials for completing this stage of the preparation. "Like with every assignment that you have to prepare for, I have to ask you questions and you need to respond with the answers on my clipboard. This should be straightforward since the answers are what you told us upon enrolling at this Academy." "Very well. Please ask me the first question, Hope." I proceeded to answer the questions I was given. "How many siblings do you have?" "1." "What is her name?" "Emerald." "How old are you?" "16." "What is the weapon you specialise in the most?" "Poison." "What is the secondary weapon you specialise in?" "Bow and arrow." "How long have you been a student at the Academy for?" "7 years." ---- Stage 2 was last-minute training. A simple feat. "Okay, you know who I am. I am Lora, one of the Academy's qualified instructors. I will be your instructor for your last-minute training." Lora greeted "You were also a child prodigy. Only a couple of years older than me and you have more experience than some of the staff here." "Exactly." Lora grinned. Although poison was my main choice of weapon, I had to use a different weapon for this training. Because of this, I picked up a bow and some arrows. I stretched the bow string, and got to work. Sometime later "Not bad. For your 10 tries, you got 6 bullseyes, 3 9s and 1 8." Lora announced, pulling out all of the arrows in the target board. "I did not beat my record, though. Last time, I got 8 bullseyes." Once again, I was honest. "Well, at least you trained." ---- For the final stage of my preparation, before nighttime's arrival, I had to reunite with Lina. When I entered the dressing rooms, I was in the presence of a dishevelled version of the girl I had given a speech to previously. "I was given the orders to create a reaping outfit for you. It took me all afternoon to make." The outfit was glamorous. The best way I could describe it was a sparkling rose dress. It was not excessive in size, so I would feel comfortable. I tried the dress on in a separate part of the dressing room, and came back into the room. "You look beautiful! And I'm not even finished yet." "You are not finished? What do you need to finish the outfit?" "The shoes!" Lina pulled out a pair of high heels. These heels were the same colour as the dress. ---- After putting the high heels on and adjusting my hair, I went towards the mirror. "I...look different. I look feminine." "Sweetie, you deserve to look like a princess at least once in your life. For as long as I've known you, you've always been shoved into that uniform." I felt so emotional. I am not used to feeling emotional. 'Edric La Gardiner, District 14' "And you're going to steal from innocent people again, aren't you?" I turn to face my sister. Her glasses may have been gleaming, but she was not. "Maria, I have to. It's the only way we can make money." "There are other ways of making money. Most of the ways I can think of are, I don't know, legitimate!" She shouts. "Legitimate? First of all, we don't have much money left. I spent most of it getting you into school, which you should be grateful for. That leads to my second point. Because we don't have much money left and we are basically poor, I can't get employed due to discrimination! I apologise that we were born on an island away from the rest of the nation. I apologise that our parents weren't rich. But I am not going to apologise for being a thief!" There was a moment of silence. "Are you finished with your outburst?" Maria asks. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. "Yeah." "Good. Now, I'll let you get on with your thievery. I have work I need to complete." She walks towards her bedroom, and I walk out the door; trying not to get angry. Upon entering the outside world, I get hit by tropical heat. ---- I observe what was going on throughout the district. The sky was blue, there were no clouds and the sun was as hostile towards me as ever. Myself and Maria lived near a farm that specialised in bird muttations. Some of the muttations were admittedly beautiful creatures, others were abominations that should never see the light of day. Luckily, it seemed that the nicer muttations were on display today. One visible muttation was in the form of an owl. An owl with light blue feathers, and turquoise blue eyes. What would they use the owl muttation for? ---- Minutes later After doing more walking; I eventually reached the busiest part of the district. Even busier than the Square on Reaping day. The beach. I walked past the people laying about, as choosing someone out in the open would be a stupid move to make. Instead, I look for people in the isolated corners. Ah, a teenage girl. They're the easiest targets. Well, except for Maria. I slowly approached the brunette girl. She was laying on the floor, sobbing. My approach prompted her to remove her hands from her face. She was covered in blood. "P-please don't hurt me." The girl whimpered. Wait. Three muscular men walked around the corner. "Hey, get up you idiot!" One shouted. The girl quickly rose to her feet, trying to fight her sobbing. "Stop crying!" "Who's that guy?" They turned to face me. "You. Why you here?" "Um. I'm here because this is the way to my friend's house." I reply in a cocky tone. This is obviously a lie, but because these men are lower than me in the criminal food chain; I couldn't care less. "Do ya know who we are kid? We work for one of Panem's most elite! So if I were you, I'd suggest you leave. Now!" "Ha. I'm not going anywhere." Looks like these men want a fight. ---- After winning the fight "You..you saved me." The girl's tears were starting to dry. I give her my hand, and help her get on her feet. After that, I proceed with what I came here to do. Because the men were incapacitated, I was able to steal from them swiftly. A ton of coins. Sweet. "You're a thief?" "I'm poor. What else am I supposed to do?" "Oh. I see." She looks into my eyes. "Well, you may not have the best morals, but it shouldn't prevent me from thanking you. So, thank you." "No problem. Say, what's your name?" "Faith. Faith Solar. And your name?" "Edric. Edric La Gardiner." "Nice to meet you, Edric." 'The Reapings' Category:Blog posts